


К огню

by Peonytellar



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 05:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peonytellar/pseuds/Peonytellar
Summary: Даже без запаха дыма вокруг себя, Сноу всё ещё обжигающий, как солнце и теплый как выпечка. И никогда - холодный, в противовес Базу. Не мертвый. У него больше нет магии, но Баз тянется к его теплу и исходящим от него лучами.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 3





	К огню

Баз поджигает сигарету. Это метафора, он давно так решил. Держа в руках живой огонёк или сигарету, он воображает, что у него есть контроль над смертью. Вот так просто. Вампир, сгорающий от огня так же быстро, как клочок салфетки, держит своего губителя в руках, как маленького ребенка. Прижимает к губам, оставляя между ним и смертью мизерные сантиметры табака в папиросной бумаге.

С Саймоном он чувствует практически то же самое, но страшнее. Живой огонёк можно потушить, сигарету — выкурить. Со Сноу нельзя сделать ни того, ни другого. Он непредсказуем, как пожар, поглощающий всё на своём пути. Вот так сложно, даже без магии. Даже без запаха дыма вокруг себя Сноу всё ещё обжигающий, как солнце, и теплый, как выпечка. И никогда — холодный, в противовес Базу. Не мертвый. У него больше нет магии, но Баз тянется к его теплу и исходящим от него лучами.

К огню.

К смерти.

К жизни.

Как всегда.

Делая затяжку, он крутит в пальцах огонёк, как заправской фокусник. Кто-то должен ему сказать, что он сейчас сгорит, как это обычно бывает.

_— Бэзил, как ты можешь так легкомысленно играть с огнём? Ты же воспламенишься! Немедленно прекрати._

Голос в его голове немного размытый, и он до конца не знает, кому он принадлежит. Мачехе, может, или отцу. Кому-то, кто всегда готов напомнить, кем он является на самом деле, и указать на то, кем он никогда не будет. Вариантов не очень много, но они ведь есть.

_— Любой может умереть от огня._

_— Но с тобой это случится быстрее._

Баз отмахивается, как от навязчивого миража, прогоняя огонек и сигаретный дым. Ему кажется, что кто-то стоит рядом. По крайней мере, он бы этого хотел. Чтобы рядом был некто определенный. Тогда можно было бы язвить, выплескивая всего себя в словах, недостаточно сильных для магии и чертовски правильных для сокрытия истины. Но в своей квартире он один, хотя мог бы остаться у Сноу. Лежать с ним, любуясь золотистыми кудрями на подушке, протягивая руку к веснушкам и родинкам, но не касаясь, чтобы не потушить тепло холодом. Он мог бы провести так вечность. Но не стал, притворив за собой двери в чужую квартиру. Откуда он вообще знает, есть ли у него вечность?

Базу холодно. Он снова делает затяжку, наполовину высовываясь из окна. Локти упираются в мокрый внешний подоконник, и рукава белой рубашки моментально тяжелеют от влаги. Мертвец, которому холодно. Это ирония, от которой ему никуда не деться. Как бы он не хотел. Ему холодно, он вечно голоден и хочет пить. А ещё — тянуться к теплу.

В голове появляется мысль — сумбурная, дикая мысль — развести огонь прямиком в квартире. Она вызывает дрожь, почти сравнимую с жаждой, и он проводит языком по клыкам, выбрасывая сигарету в открытое окно. Вдруг она спровоцирует пожар? Вдруг мокрый от дождя асфальт уже высох, пускай дождь и прошел всего пятнадцать минут назад. Нормалы по соседству вряд ли бы обрадовались подобному повороту событий. Он сам бы не обрадовался, но размышлять о собственной смерти почти как привычка. Это сказка перед сном, которую можно крутить бесконечно.

— _Да ты пироман,_ — усмехается Сноу в его голове. Он видит его так же четко, как если бы он стоял рядом, и не может сдержать улыбку при мысли о том, как Саймон наклоняет голову, кривит губы в ухмылке и его родинки перемещаются, как звезды. По небу у него над головой тянутся тучи, но мысленно он видит их на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Прямо как тогда, в их общей комнате.

— Или просто псих, — пожимает плечами Баз. Обращаясь к объятой ночью улице. К фонарю, который освещает комнату теплым желтым светом. К ветру и проплывающим над трехэтажным домом тучам. К запаху мокрого асфальта. И лишь в последнюю очередь — к себе. Разговоры с собой — первый признак сумасшествия.

Он убирает волосы назад, пытаясь унять дурацкое чувство неуместного счастья от мысли о Сноу. Оно смешано с чувством тревоги от того, как часто Саймон отгораживается от него почти осязаемой стеной. С болью и страхом, что он никогда до конца не поверит в честность База по поводу чувств. Питч сам не всегда верит в то, что может чувствовать так много всего.

_— Я тебя выбрал._

— Оказывается, я не могу без тебя уснуть, — произносит вполне реальный Сноу у База за спиной, и тот вздрагивает от неожиданности, едва не вываливаясь из окна, комично взмахнув руками. Саймон успевает подхватить его за талию, возвращая обратно в комнату. Делясь теплом. Мысли, видимо, материальны, и пожар действительно возникает в его квартире. Питч очень сильно надеется, что не краснеет в ответ на беспокойство в чужих глазах и его выражение лица не становится глупым от шока.

— Ты что, возомнил, что я твой плюшевый медведь?

— Ты в порядке? — его рука никуда не девается с талии. Баз все ещё не привык.

— Не умер и на том спасибо, — фыркает он улыбаясь так широко, что клыки упираются ему в губу, но не мешают. Вообще ничего не мешает, он счастлив видеть Саймона и даже скрывать это получается откровенно плохо. Пальцы зудят, так хочется прикоснуться к его щекам и взъерошить влажные золотистые кудряшки, убирая их со лба. Он чуть не забывает задать вопрос, который должен был быть первым, вообще-то. — Погоди, как ты тут оказался? Два часа ночи.

— Пришел, — смущенно произносит Сноу, потирая ладонью шею. Его одежда тоже влажная, и Баз тянется за палочкой, чтобы высушить его, но он лишь перехватывает руку, переплетая их пальцы. Теперь он относится к магии хуже, особенно к той, что направлена на него самого, и Питч не может его винить. Правда, не может, потому что, наверное, относился бы так же. Осторожно сжав чужие пальцы в ответ, он прижимается ближе. Его холод не поможет, конечно нет, просто он тянется к теплу. — Теперь идти к тебе стало легче, никакого болота вокруг, — тихо смеясь, договаривает Сноу, приподнимая голову, чтобы прижаться носом к шее.

— Совсем с ума сошел? Кроули, Саймон, ты ведь можешь заболеть, если будешь бегать под дождем. До меня же добираться — час!

Сноу улыбается. Он чувствует это, даже не видит. Ощущает искрящееся вокруг него тепло и поцелуй под подбородком, от которого мысли путаются и все плывет. Он счастлив, чувствует тепло и жизнь. Он может простоять так вечность, не шевелясь. Забыв об иронии, метафорах, вопросах и сказках, потому что его сказка рядом. Солнце двадцать четыре на восемь.

— Ты снова сделал это, — счастливо вздыхает он, игнорируя все остальное. Баз чувствует как в нем, в который раз за день, неделю, месяц, подымается волна любви и одновременно с тем — раздражения. — Обожаю, когда ты это делаешь.

— Сноу, игнорирование проблемы не является способом её решения, — больше из вредности говорит Баз, кусая губы, чтобы не улыбнуться снова. Потому что он должен быть серьезным, обязан. И все же поцелуи в шею медленно, но верно отвлекают его от цели.

— Да?

— Как ты в квартиру попал? Я тебя не услышал.

— К тебе в квартиру вообще кто угодно попасть может, — на полном серьезе произносит Саймон, отрываясь наконец от его шеи. — Я больше удивлен, что ты не заметил меня с улицы. Я, буквально, прошел под тобой.

— Ты всегда проходишь подо мной, мне, что, теперь каждый раз тебя замечать? — Питч приподнимает бровь, становясь обыденно-высокомерным. Он правда никого не заметил, и в голову закрадывается мысль о непотушенном окурке, который он бросил. Медленно, по миллиметрам, он провел руками по щекам и плечам Сноу. Принюхался, не пахнет ли тот огнем и нет ли ожогов. Саймон наклоняет голову набок, наблюдая с невинными глазами, забирает руку с талии, чтобы дотронуться до чужих волос.

— Язва. Ты ел?

— Тебе не холодно?

Этот вопрос вырывается как-то сам по себе, и Баз не знает, относится ли он к его личному холоду, к тому, что Саймон пришел с улицы и попал под дождь, или, может, к чему-то еще. Мысли про огонь снова посещают его, но Сноу бы не дал его зажечь. Не потому, что он убийственный, просто не дал бы. Они не говорили об этом, но каждый знает, к чему привел огонь и к чему он _мог бы_ привести.

Питч удерживается от того, чтобы хлопнуть себя по лбу, до него снова доходит слишком поздно, потому что из-за Сноу его мозги действительно перестают работать. Саймон хочет что-то ответить, но Баз не дает ему, легонько толкая на кровать, как самое драгоценное, что у него есть — настолько легко. Благо, кровать возле окна. Глаза Саймона удивленно распахиваются, потому что он думает, и Баз честно не может отказать себе в удовольствии понаблюдать за этим несколько секунд. Он пока еще не привык окончательно к Саймону Сноу на своей кровати, но любит этот вид беспредельно.

Думающий Саймон Сноу, с его приоткрытым ртом и слегка нахмуренными бровями, вызывает в нем почти что щенячий восторг.

— Ты? Мы? — тихо произносит он, склоняя голову и приходится сделать глубокий вдох через нос, потому что это красиво. Каждый раз.

— О да, Сноу, я решил грязно воспользоваться положением, — нагло ухмыльнулся Баз, забираясь на кровать, как животное. Расставляя ноги и руки по обе стороны от Саймона и нависая над ним с очень хитрым видом. Кадык Сноу дернулся, и он покраснел, нервно облизывая губы. _Каждый чертов раз_ , Баз умирает от этого вида и воскресает вновь. Нагнувшись ближе, он смотрит в родные небесно-голубые глаза, прикоснувшись большим пальцем к нижней губе Сноу. Его крылья и хвост скрыты заклинанием, но последний обвивает ногу База. — Ты же знаешь, я люблю строить козни, — хитро добавил он.

Саймон затаил дыхание, хлопая глазами, медленно проводя горячими руками по его бёдрам. И зрачки у него огромные, как у кошки, а щеки — алее заката. Баз мог бы остаться и мог бы продолжить, забирая себе все возможное тепло, которое Сноу отдал бы ему без вопросов. Он бы всего себя отдал, без остатка, как всегда. Но Питч боится выпить все до капли, под влиянием чувств и эмоций, которые в нем пробуждает Саймон. Их невообразимо много, а он _безнадёжен_. Поэтому он крадёт его жар по кусочкам, чтобы хватило на всю жизнь, с хитрой улыбкой и всей возможной любовью, на которую он способен. Но не всегда давая то, чего от него хотят взамен.

Поцеловав его в кончик носа, Баз слез с кровати тихо посмеиваясь.

— Дыши, Сноу, я хочу дать тебе пижаму и укутать в одеяло. Ты же сказал, что уснуть не можешь? Будем лечить бессонницу.

— Мерлин, Баз… Ты с огнём играешь. — Тихо и очень разочарованно выдохнул Саймон, приподнимаясь на локтях, пока Питч шарился в шкафу, стараясь не думать о волнах жара, исходящих от него и о том, как сильно к нему тянуло.

К огню.

К теплу.

К жизни.

К Саймону Сноу.

Он и правда играет с огнем, с улыбкой доставая черно-золотую пижаму.

Как всегда.


End file.
